Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wikia? Click here *Yes we've seen the commericals and Yes we have an article ... good one too. Find it here, Starry Night Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :::*If anyone is interested in sending me an invite to the halopedia clan, I'd be most gracious. Gamertage-TayTayTheSarge friend of a friend -- User:CaptainAdamGraves 00:03, 11 November 2006 :*Digipatd--Digipatd 20:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Mine is Zarengo just like that, but i may not be online for a while cuz my x-box is not working, and is being repaired right now--Radzon 06:43, 19 November 2006 (UTC) *Yeah thats me, it was just a typo, sorry...--JohnSpartan117 08:34, 19 November 2006 (UTC) **I'm Relentless70. I'd gladly join...but...ok...what's the organizational scheme that'll be runnin'? I'm a 24, SPARTAN-117 is a 10, Climax is a 3...Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:20, 31 December 2006 (UTC) * Mine is Ryanngreenday--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) *Yes send mando ade a clan invite--Unggoy 17:04, 2 January 2007 (UTC) *'GPersonyThingy' I don't even have to sign, and you know who it is... Whatever: Guesty-Persony- ' 01:13, 5 January 2007 (UTC) *You guys want to play together for the three hours in the Halo 3 beta contest? --Dragonclaws 07:51, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Whats that?--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan]][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 20:04, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :If you play 3 hours of games in Halo 2 on Xbox Live between 12:01 AM (EST) on February 1, 2007 and 11:59 PM (EST) on February 3rd, 2007, and then be one of the first 13,333 to register on halo3.com, you are entered into a contest to be a Halo 3 beta-tester. Bungie mentions it here. --Dragonclaws 22:00, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'd like that. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 01:44, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Dragonclaws || Quetsalcoatl || 14 @ BTB Skirmish Climax Viod || Climax Void || 3 @ Rumble Pit R-R || Relentless70 || 24 @ Team Slayer Cpt. Graves || TayTayTheSarge || 29 @ Team Slayer JohnSpartan117 || SWAHSpartan117 || 10 @ Team Slayer Digipatd || Digipatd || 6 @ Team Slayer, BTB Skirmish ryanngreenday || Ryanngreenday 13 @ BTB Skirmish Has anyone ever heard of the clan called The king of kings i got a clan invite from a user from it he is level 20. No one is ever on from the halopedia clan but me and some times climax.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 22:16, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :never heard of it. anyways, when I get on XBL soon, I'll be on. don't worry. Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html The Ark or Ark *Talk pages keep disappearing, including the Reach talk page and the Ark talk page. i've posted valid arguments on some things in both articles, and the day after i post them, they disappear. odd. Vikedal 01:48, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*The vandal you refer to is User:RelentlessRecusant who on 16:58, 9 December 2006 moved the article "The Ark" to "Ark" but didn't move the Talk page with comments on it. -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Vote for Article Name *Change to The Ark (2) *Change to Ark (3) *Change to The Ark - Now I propose that this be reversed as "The Ark" is a better name for the article -- Esemono 04:19, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *Agreed The Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 05:30, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' - there is never a "the" in the article name, as per Wikipedia standards! -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '''] 20:16, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Halopedia is not Wikipedia. -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *Why does it matter if they redirect to each other anyway?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :*Besides broken redirects, it's not really a big issue. This vote is more to prevent users from switching it back and forth every couple of weeks. If there is a consensus then we can point to this vote and say this article title has been deemed "The Ark" or "Ark" -- Esemono 03:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to remind my esteemed colleagues that Wikipedia is the basis of all Wikias, and its guidelines are upheld by many Wikias, including the greatest in size of them all: Wookieepedia. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant ] 03:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::*Again Halopedia IS NOT wikipedia or Wookiepedia for that matter -- Esemono 23:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'''The Ark Simply because it's the name of the object O_o. As much as wikipedia standards say "No The in the title", this is halopedia, not wikipedia. Vikedal 19:28, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' Not because of Wikipedia, but because it's simpler. To have an article say "Why, the Ark, of course." is more natural than "Why, The Ark, of course." --Dragonclaws 19:42, 18 December 2006 (UTC) *'Ark' I change my mind, it should be Ark because "The" is not part of the name. The Master Chief dosnt have "The" in the name of the article, so neither should the Ark.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 09:04, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :*Master Chief doesn't have a The because it's his rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, not The Master Chief Petty Officer. ::*I know...but they kind of use it to refer to him now! And in the third person its "the Master Chief" and the same goes for "the Ark". So ergo the page should be called Ark--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::to cover his snickering at John's sudden vote change... SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) How many Kill Shots page Quick opinion, we as a community should compile a table of how many shots from each gun it takes to kill each enemy in their weak spot and torso, shielded and unshielded on each difficulty -- User:Spartan 1138 Im confused Are "bad words" aload on this site because some users not all the time but still use the not so friendly words. I just thought I should bring this up.--ryanngreenday 15:31, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'd say they're allowed, but not recomended. We should be civil, and adding swear words to messages can upset civility. There are swears in Halo, and I think it would be hypocritical to ban it on Halopedia. --Dragonclaws 22:53, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Distress Signal! RE: Screenshots! What's the best way to take Halo TV screenshots? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :The best way, as in the way that gives the best quality, is to use a capture card to import it to your computer, and then either export that frame of the video, or pause it, take a screenshot, and crop the image to give only the image from Halo. The best way speedwise, is to use a digital camera, take a picture of your TV, and import it. This, BTW, is HORRIBLE with CRTs. Guesty-Persony- ''' 04:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) FanArt Committee The current members of the '''1st FanArt Committee (Term Jan - Mar 2007) are: *Dragonclaws *Ed *Ryanngreenday *Spartan-091 *JohnSpartan117 Please if you have been chosen post your votes now. If you are not part of the committee plese enter what should be kept and what should go on the Halopedia:FanArt Rulings page! 2000 Did anyone notice we are over 2000 pages? excellent! -- Esemono 05:02, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Isn't it counting redirects? I think of it as minus about 500. --Dragonclaws 07:56, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Rank Template Format I was noticed that someone was adding some kind of infobox to the rank articles. The templates look cool but because there is almost no content on most of the rank pages the template mashes with the infobox to look like this, Private. Now someone figured out you can solve this problem but looking at the Marine Ranks it seemed so crowded and with the new Infoboxes the information is pushed out of view on the page. So I split the officers ranks into a new Template and then moved it to the top where can be easily seen for faster navigation through the ranks. Well it looks good to me, so I need some Halopedia input. A) Should the Officer ranks be split off like shown Major General B) Should the ranks be moved to the top of the page as shown in Major General Feedback Lyca? Why isn't there a page about Lyca? 24.158.151.144 05:05, 7 January 2007 (edit) :Who's Lyca? 'Guesty-Persony- ' 05:35, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::something in the Cortana Letters. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 05:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::She's a character in two William Blake poems. I don't get the reference myself. I say it's too unrelated to Halo to have an article about. --Dragonclaws 06:37, 7 January 2007 (UTC)